Awaited Life, Expected Smile
by cynthiacyvon
Summary: It had been 3 years since Zero Requiem has fulfilled it's purposed.Everything going smoothly,but there's still regrets in everyone hearts.  if there's a second chance to fix your mistakes will you take the chance of will you let it go?  Alternate ending!
1. Remembering

It has been 3 years since Zero Requiem project done successfully, the Death of Lelouch Vi Britannia the 99th Emperor of Britannia become the mark upon the ending of Britannia's Dictator Government, now each of those country given the freedom to choose what will become of them, While the international Organizations are helping the weak countries to stand on their own legs. Suzaku Kururgi known as Zero the Hero of the world for the passed two years staring out of the window where he get the best view of Japan, his beloved Country which now free from the clutch of The Dictatorial Empire, but of course such a gift didn't come out without any price, He lost almost everyone he loved, mainly his Best Friend the one he hurted continuously by his words, actions, the one he should've understand well enough through the friendship of 7 years, but no he did not see underneath the underneath he just saw him as a cold blooded murder who killed his beloved princess who he swore to protect as her knight, while he knew that is just an accident that no way Lelouch his beloved friend would killed one of his beloved sister, he knows but he just had to have someone to blame upon his disability of protecting her. But that was over now nothing he can do to change it, even if he crying blood it won't make a change, but still… if there is a second chance he wouldn't question any motive, he would just stand and trust Lelouch for what he Believe and do, because he had proved it to him, by creating the world they all live in right now, where children can smile and laugh, where they can play without fears of getting shot because there's too many soldier on the Palyground, where Britannia and Japanese can live together without any grudge upon others.

"What are you thinking Zero-sama ?" asked Kallen, Suzaku lost in his thought not noticing that the girl had been knocking his office door until she granted herself an entrance.

"Ah Kallen… I'm sorry I just…" Suzaku started, " It's ok, it has been quite hectic lately since the 'incident' those who judge him become quite stressful," said Kallen knowingly.

The said incident actually an uproar cause by some unknown cause, if it just another attack because of another small force of rebellion who doesn't agree with the new system it will be easy to get rid of them, but then the incident didn't involve any attack at all instead it reveal the truth for all those who laugh over the Dictator Emperor death, The electricity all over the world suddenly turned off at the very same time but not for long after 10 minutes all of the power turned on again, with a surprised. All of Electronic Board, Tv Screen, Computer Screen, LED Board all of them shown an exact memory right before the Execution of the supposedly traitor proceed, Zero and The Former Emperor conversing of the planning death of the said Emperor, after that 5 minutes show over all of the activity went on as usual the brain of the incident however never be able to tracked down even by the computer genius Lylod and the Military Intelligent Force, of course after the short show it cause an uproar all over the world questioning what is actually happening, Finally after 2 weeks of discussion and a demanding force from all over the world, Zero representing the Black Knight and Britannia tell out the truth to the Media ( They left out about anything about Geass of course ), and since then Lelouch Grave had been moved to the Britannia Royal Family Cemetery Ground, it placed on the most gracious place in the Area, to respect his hard work and silently asking for forgiveness for every bad things that ever said to the Emperor.

"Yes, it was quite and uproar. But…I'm thankful to anyone who do that, at least now he's an honorable Emperor, everyone respect him for what he had done."

"Yes, that is true but I still wondering…"

"About what Kallen?"

"Why did they change your situation in that scene, I thought you never wear Zero mask when you spoke to Lelouch."

And that is another question that he had been trying to answer since the incident, what Kallen said was true, he never wore his Zero Mask whenever he was talking to Lelouch or Nunally, especially at that time before the Assassination of The Emperor, Lelouch had asked him personally so they talked without any mask place upon them at all, but in that scene who ever had made it, they make sure that his identity as Zero doesn't leak out, the scene played out the exactly same as what he had remember just… it had been Zero who talked to Lelouch in that scene, not him, Kururugi Suzaku.

"Honestly, I don't know… but whoever done it, I'm grateful that at least we can make sure something is still keep in secret and intact, it won't do no good if they knew the one who killed The Emperor is his supposedly to be Best Friend." That sentence come out from his lips with sarcasm and anger. Kallen stared at his back, she knows nothing can change even if they regret everything now, what done is done all that's left is to keep moving and make the best of their live.

"But maybe… it's the best this way." Uttered Kallen Softly. Yes, that answer is enough for them, all of them content of what they have now, it was more than enough.


	2. Keep Moving

AN : Maybe you got confused with the first chapter because that chapter is just contained What Suzaku had thought and all, but here is some explanation for this story.

Lelouch is very still dead, it's just that somehow his souls is transferred to another body and purposely placed in the same exact looking boy.

Edward and Lelouch is BROTHER, although unrelated they are very much brother so don't expect some cross pairing

Lamperouge Family in this Story is actually a very far cousin of Queen Marianne Vi Britannia so they almost not related but still have a look alike feature.

And the top of all, you have to excuse me if there is so much mistakes in my grammar because English is not my first language ok! enjoy don't forget to review ok, I want to know what's your opinion so I can make my story better ^_^ enjoy

Chapter 2 : Keep Moving

Xarron Kingdom, Green Land

Moon Palace. 7.30 pm

Moon light illuminate his way, showing the right path to step. It was so peaceful, almost frightening but he knows better than awakening the beast, after all human best to life their live to the fullest, but this peace is a fake it's just a silk sheet covering a bed made of thorn, he sighed all he wanted is to sleep without fear, to life his live normally but no he had to life his live over again, even though he's happier this time it was still just for a moment, lost In thought he doesn't notice that he had arrived to his destination. Dark oak door stand firmly in front of him, covering and protecting the one who stay inside, the carve of the door showing the identity of the person who stay inside, the one who he called 'mother'.

"You know it's rude to let yourself stand too long in front of someone's door, Edward." Said a gentle voice, no one was seen but he knew better than questioning details with her.

"I'm sorry mother, I'm just a bit lost in my thought." He called out through the door.

"Come in, Ed." The door opened by itself, showing an elegant structure of the room, a simple elegance that will enchanted everyone and show what kind of a person reside in. A beautiful woman stand on the balcony of the room, moon light shining over her showing a real beauty of the world, a woman with power and experience, coated by wisdom and polish with love, a perfect leader every country could've dream of.

"Mother." He called out. A smile grace her face loving eyes fell upon him, her hand gracefully gesturing him to come closer, which he did. They sit on the wooden balcony admiring koi fish swimming under the moon light in the lake under the building. Moon Palace is built over a big lake, the whole structure of the Palace stand firm over the lake, such a beauty that no one will able to see in a modern country. It's structure itself has a combination of ancient Chinese and Japanese mixed with Europe old days, while the main land where all over government and economic activity run show a mix of traditional Europe structure with touch of green technology.

"It's such a beautiful night don't you think?" her voice is soft, gentle like a breeze of wind on Summer nights, cooling one heart and body down after such a hot day.

"It is indeed." He answered truthfully after all one have to be blind not to called such a night with a fine creature sit beside you a beautiful night. His mother smiled at him. Yes, his mother the one he almost forgot her real name was, because for him all that mattered is she's his mother, the one who gave him love, warmth, and protection, but he know better, after all this Woman who sit beside him is also the heart of Xerron, She's loved by her people, the queen that every country dream to have, a woman who loved her country like her own son, and every night, he always chanted that to his heart, that he couldn't have all of her love, just like he couldn't give her all of his love, because there's another.

"Edward, you should've known what I had called you for." Her gentle voice become much firm, indicating that this is the main reason of this conversation.

"...ah... yes, I do." He whispered knowing that this might be his last chance to hear her voice, to directly talk to her without any interruption, the last chance that he might talk to her as his mother, he averted his sighted to the corner of the room avoiding his mother eyes, the gentle eyes that read him like an opened book.

"Edward, why did you look away?"

"I can't... I can't look at you, not if this last time."

She chuckled, hearing his mother amuse tone he look at her, at this she smiled softly at her very first son. "Now that's better right? This won't be the last time we talked like this Edward that's the first thing I can assure you,"

"But it surely will be a long time before the second chance come up." He said sourly.

"Yes, that's true maybe it will take days, weeks, or even months, but believe me I will always watch over you even when we're apart."

"I know... but still... he will miss you dearly, he never apart from you this long,"

A sad smile grace her face, knowing what Edward said is the truth, her third son Lelouch never been away from her too long, but this situation couldn't be avoided too much dangerous for her children to stay in the palace, and beside she believe this will teach them to stand on their own, especially Lelouch, her fragile little son.

"This has to be done Edward, it cannot be avoided I knew this would happened someday, when the first news of me becoming the queen of Xarron sent to me." A Painful silence wrapped the entire room, they both know this is the only way to fix such a situation, she had to choose the best way for both her country and family, and Edward know if they don't go then they would be most likely killed by those who seek for power. She stand and made her way to the middle of the room.

"Stand, Edward Elric Lamperouge." Said her firmly. He complied making his way to his mother. "Kneel, my prince." And so he does.

"Edward Elric Lamperouge, the first prince of the crown, I Alexis Rheon Lamperouge the queen of Xarron, command you to protect your brother the second and third prince of my kingdom, to protect them with all your will, heart, and body, and for you to protect yourself in your quest to, will you accept this quest and carry out this duty whole heartedly?" her tone firm held the power of true leader, and he knew the woman in front of him is no longer his mother, this woman is his Queen.

"I Edward Elric Lamperouge, the first prince of the crown will accept this quest and carry it out with all my heart." Rheon offered her right hand to Edward, which he took dutifully to his lips to seal the vow. He doesn't look up, he has to be command by his queen before he could do so, but then a drop of water fall in to the floor. Hesitantly he look at his Queen and mother, tears flowing down her face, then she suddenly hug him.

"Promise me Edward, promise me the three of you will be fine, that you will be happy, find happiness my son, promise me that." Her voice thick and wet from crying, but it also warm, he returned the gesture unknowingly to him, a tear fall down from his corner of eyes.

"I promised you, mother."


End file.
